customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Liu Ailan (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'''Liu Ailan (Chinese: 劉愛蘭, Pinyin: Liú Àilán) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Ailan has brown eyes and long, orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Ailan's main weapon is Northern Star. A magic short sword bearing some special markings. Some ships' crews use this sword to ritually carve a star into the mast of their ship as a prayer for safe sailing. Its sharp point makes it good for attacking, but it is not suited for defensive use. Fighting Style Ailan always fights with a jian and fights with Ling-Sheng Su Secret Arts of the Sword. Critical Finish Attacks her opponent rapidly with her feet and blade before delivering what appears to be a blue energy bubble explosion. Critical Edge Ailan launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals and shimmering light. Costumes Ailan is very feminine and she wears a long skirt with a slit on the right side to any of her outfits that have a blue color. Costume 1 (Chinese Robe) Ailan wears an off the shoulder Chinese robe, white gloves, blue kung fu shoes, and a blue headdress. Costume 2 (Prom Night) Ailan wears a low-backed dress with spaghetti straps and blue stilettos. Costume 3 (Hunter) Ailan wears an ethnic dress that consists of a spiderweb shaped bustier and spiderweb designs on the skirt portion and blue stilettos. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Chinese Robe) Name: Ailan Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (21,18) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 21,18) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (21,18) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (16,18) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (21,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 16,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Prom Night) Name: Ailan Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 21,18) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (16,18) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (21,18) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (21,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 16,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 3 (Hunter) Name: Ailan Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 21,18) Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (16,18) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (21,18) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (21,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 16,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 4 (Knight) Name: Ailan Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 21,18) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (16,18) Upper Torso: Heavy Armor (21,18) Arms: Iron Gauntlets (21,18) Shoulders: Iron Pads (21,18) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 21,18) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (16,18) Feet: Iron Leg Armor (21,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 16,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 5 (Witch) Name: Ailan Gender: Female Job: Dancer Discipline: Soul of Xianghua Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (05,20 and 21,18) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (21,18) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (16,18) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (21,18) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 16,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Cousin to Kilik, Xianghua, and Fumin *Aunt to Xiba and Leixia Trivia *Ailan's rivals are Christiane, Delyth, Hyacinth, Shiho, Nobue, Barb, Clarisse, Mera, Barb, Kylie, and Deb. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me watse my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just cannot afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Were you entranced by my graceful moves?'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V Gallery Soul Calibur III Ailan's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20150624 101109.jpg|Ailan's 1P costume 20150624 101125.jpg|Ailan's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150624 101139.jpg|Ailan's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150624 101155.jpg|Ailan's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150624 101204.jpg|Ailan's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h40m18s254.png|Ailan (in 1P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h40m35s92.png|Ailan (in 1P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h41m17s17.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h41m28s126.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h41m36s255.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h41m41s47.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-11h41m56s142.png|Ailan (in 1P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Ailan's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150625 180626.jpg|Ailan's 2P costume 20150625 180631.jpg|Ailan's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150625 180637.jpg|Ailan's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150625 180642.jpg|Ailan's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150625 180656.jpg|Ailan's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-12h01m48s103.png|Ailan (in 2P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-12h02m01s220.png|Ailan (in 2P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-12h02m10s41.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-12h02m16s101.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-12h02m21s170.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-12h02m45s131.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-08-12h02m56s12.png|Ailan (in 2P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Ailan's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).jpg 20150701 133347.jpg|Ailan's 3P costume 20150701 133359.jpg|Ailan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150701 133402.jpg|Ailan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150701 133407.jpg|Ailan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150701 133415.jpg|Ailan's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h19m59s11.png|Ailan (in 3P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h20m07s94.png|Ailan (in 3P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h20m20s206.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h20m37s93.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h20m48s231.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h20m55s62.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h21m04s156.png|Ailan (in 3P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Ailan's Weapon Pose (Costume 4).jpg 20150629 123217.jpg|Ailan's 4P costume 20150629 123229.jpg|Ailan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150629 123251.jpg|Ailan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150629 123306.jpg|Ailan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150629 123316.jpg|Ailan's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h28m07s34.png|Ailan (in 4P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h28m17s126.png|Ailan (in 4P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h28m29s252.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h28m38s93.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h28m44s133.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h28m49s196.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-10-12h29m15s199.png|Ailan (in 4P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Ailan's Weapon Pose (Costume 5).jpg 20150723 121240.jpg|Ailan's 5P costume 20150723 121251.jpg|Ailan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150723 121257.jpg|Ailan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150723 121306.jpg|Ailan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150723 121316.jpg|Ailan's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h22m19s147.png|Ailan (in 5P costume) wielding Northern Star. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h22m40s69.png|Ailan (in 5P costume) wielding Northern Star before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h22m49s181.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h22m56s246.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h24m22s66.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h24m31s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-24-21h25m00s212.png|Ailan (in 5P costume) wielding Northern Star after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters